Happiness Shows Through Working Together
by Darkus Asuka
Summary: Yusei and Matilda have now realized that working together will help them through all that needs to be. YuseiXOC
1. Chapter 1

Intro: 1. 2. 3. Who is this person? What do they want?

_**One**_: The first time he helped was letting Yusei stay over at his home. He didn't say a name or spoke that much, just a look at the guards gave the person permission to let Yusei stay over before going into the facility. He let him drive her runner while he walked with his runner it being slightly damaged.

_**Two**_: The second time was with Yusei's duel with Armstrong; he had his own little button for the electric shocks and kept getting Armstrong with strong zaps making the large man weak. That helped Yusei out a lot when Goodwin saw the whole thing but without a word the lights went off and on again and the mysterious boy disappeared without a word.

_**Three**_: This time the boy was driving past when the ground shook, making him abruptly stop and turn off diving through an area to find the source of the mini Earthquake, he saw Yusei and his (Yusei's) friends there, as well as the Black-Rose yelling for Yusei to stay away, which is what cause more of the earth shaking as she disappeared.

This is when he finally had the courage to actually help and stay. He drove over to the group smiling, but he got off the runner and knelt down to Yusei whom was gripping his arm, the first words he said to him were, "Indeed you are a Signer."

Yusei looked up and the him cringing in pain, Leo looked at him with a weird look, "Hey, don't you live next door to me?"

"I think so, I don't really remember, I'm rarely home."

Leo smiled but the other people had scanned the boy's outfit, it was a skin-tight wrist-length-sleeved ankle-length black leather full-body suit, a pair of white knee-length six-inch-high-heeled leather boots with four buckles and straps on them, dark-red forearm-length leather gloves on their hands. A grey helmet sits on their head covering their hair for being tucked up in it; the shade/computer device on the helmet withdrew back into the helmet revealing their amber coloured eyes. "Are you a security guard?" Tanner asked.

"Oh, yes sorta, it's my night job, but I traditionally work with Seto Kaiba." The boy smiled, "Well, I may as well invite you over to my place."

Yusei had gotten up but the mark on his arm hasn't disappeared yet until the boy looked at it.

"It d-disappeared!" Yanagi cried.

The boy cleared his throat, "Okay, so?"

Yusei nodded, "Yes, okay."

The boy walked to his runner and pressed a button making the roof of it come down like a seat making the seating more room, "I can take you all home."

Leo beamed, "I get to ride on your runner? COOL!"

The boy chuckled, "Yes, for safety reasons, the two kids sit in front of me."

Leo and Dexter got onto the runner and sat there waiting or the others, "Are you sure?" the boy glanced around to Yusei.

"You can grab your runner if you want to." The boy shrugged.

"We can get that later,"

The boy grabbed four helmets and threw one each to the elder males, and got onto the runner himself, Yusei then got on behind the boy and wrapped his arms around him making the boy jump slightly, Yanagi then got on, then Tanner then Blister. The boy then kicked on the gears and drove off fast.

* * *

The boy the stopped at an abrupt halt in front of the units, "Okay, we're here." Everyone got off his runner. "Leo show them where my room is then tell your sister I give a warm greetings."

Leo nodded getting everyone (with Dexter) to follow him, Yusei stayed outside with the boy as the boy walked his runner around the back, "Mind telling me who you are?"

"Wow, sure don't waste time do you?" The boy sighed still not taking his helmet off, he then walked his runner up the elevator and to his apartment, the two boys then walked over to the apartment and he unlocked it letting the group inside, he walked his runner into the apartment and placed it into the room to the right. "Okay, first things first, no one I mean no one goes into that room!" he then pointed to the room to the left of his bedroom. "Now, all of you will need to have a shower!"

"What are you a chick?" Tanner questioned, "don't you understand us boys don't need to shower."

The boy sighed, Yusei walked over to the boy, "Where is your bathroom?"

He pointed in the direction it was, "Go through the other door when you are done, I'll give you some clothes you can wear for the night while I wash your regular ones." Yusei nodded walking into the bathroom. The boy then walked into his bedroom locking the door behind him.

Once the door was locked he threw off his helmet making his mid-back-length black coloured hair fall from under it, he combed his fingers through the chin-length tresses that were surrounding his face, waist-length curls just behind the front tresses. The boy then un buckled the straps on his boots and threw them to one side, then tugged at the zipper on the front of the leather suit until it was all the way down and he stepped out of it, revealing a slender feminine like body dressed in a pair of skin-tight pink hotpants, he unravelled the bandages that were around his chest revealing well-developed breasts fitting in a skin-tight black low-round-necked crop-top. "Man, acting like a male surely is a killer." She then stretched her back until she heard a crack.

Just at that moment the doorknob – to the bathroom connected to her room – jiggle not able to open the door, she then walked over to the door and unlocked it, "Sorry, I lock it from my room, not sure why."

She then walked back over to pick her suit up and put them in her laundry basket, Yusei then opened the door and walked out with only a towel wrapped around his waist and carrying his clothes in one arm, he then realized that he was looking at a girl whom was still tidying up her room, "I figured you were a girl."

She laughed, "Ooh, should I be scared?"

"No, I was just stating."

"I know, and I was joking." She had walked over to Yusei grabbing his dirtied clothes and put them in the laundry basket too, "I'll wash them later." She then walked to her wardrobe and opened the doors, "Now the outfit that doesn't look gay."

Yusei walked over to where the girl was and look into her wardrobe, "Mind telling me your name?"

"You never told Leo and Luna yours, so why should I tell mine?"

"You know mine so that doesn't matter."

She was silent for a few moments while grabbing out a tank top and a pair of pants for Yusei, "Here." She threw them onto the bed and walked to her drawer, grabbing out a pair of boxer shorts (yes faking to be a guys she gets guys underwear too lol) and throwing them onto the bed with the other clothes, "There."

"Thank you."

"You're most welcome Yusei." She then walked over to the bathroom door, "Oh, if you must know, my name is Matilda Sosuke, but I am usually called Miss Kaiba from befriending with Seto Kaiba." She then closed the door letting Yusei get dress.

Matilda then walked out of the bathroom – knowing how long it would take is easy – and smiled, "You can stay here tonight or whatever, we may need to get your runner from Blister's if you stay here."

"We can get my runner in the morning," Yusei stated but then looked at Matilda with a strange look, "You're a Satellite?'

Matilda sighed, "Damn, yes I am a Satellite."

"How did you end up here? " Yusei asked as he picked up a deck that was just sitting on Matilda's desk, he looked through the cards.

"Stop being nosy!" She shouted at him, "There is nothing else you need to know about me!"

Yusei didn't flinch or anything, he spotted a picture sitting on the desk face down. He picked that up and saw it was a picture of Matilda holding a trophy with another girl with a boy on Matilda's shoulders and a girl on the other girl's. "A friend betrayed you?"

Matilda looked away, "Yes, that picture you're holding was of me and my best friend, Jenna Harper," Matilda then walked over to her bed and sat on it, "the deck you're holding was my first deck that Jenna had given me as a gift for me on my twelfth birthday." Yusei passed the girl her deck and she looked through all the cards, "In the picture are my friends, they're twins, Kiki-Linda Sosuke and Miki-Binda Sosuke, at the finals of the tag-team duels, me and Jenna had won it and it was our first go at trying for the Tag-Team duels, I never knew it would be so much fun!" Matilda smiled, "she agreed it was good to try our best, but..." her smile faded, "that night, our group had a party celebrating our victory, Jenna thought a Duel would be good entertainment for everyone so we did, but that's when everything went wrong..."

Yusei glanced at the picture then back at Matilda, "In the picture is of a smiling young girl whom was happy her friends were behind her all the way, but here there is a young girl trying to keep grips with her life."

Matilda smiled faintly, "I know..."

"I'm still listening."

She nodded continuing on, "We did duel, yes, but, at the end of our duel, I had lost for the first time ever and she stared down at me as if I were a whimpering dog at her feet, what her last words to me were 'If you really think duelling is all fun and games wait until you get into later life.' With that she took my best card and left me. Kiki-Linda and Miki-Binda had gotten angry at Jenna and chased after her screaming out. I don't remember what she said but she said some pretty nasty things..."

"So, your friend is the reason you haven't duelled?"

"I know my strategies well, I could just theory out any duel and they won – either me or my mates – I had fun, I even helped Jenna in a few tight spots, but I guess that meant nothing to her..."

"As you helped me,"

"No that was just luck." Matilda laughed.

Yusei chuckled, "Okay, then." He then turned looking at Matilda seriously, "When you said I was a Signer, do you know what that means?"

Matilda shook her head, "I'm afraid I can't fully explain that to you, only Goodwin can." She then got to her feet, "Better get out of here, the boys will begin to think weird thoughts."

"They think you're a guy."

"That's what I mean!" she laughed as they both walked to the bedroom door.

Yusei opened the door letting Matilda out first then he walked out and stood behind the girl as Yanagi ran up to the girl, "You're the great Matilda Sosuke! I didn't know it was you!"

Matilda blinked, then scratched the side of her face, "Well, this brings up some memories." She chuckled.

Tanner walked up and looked at the girl, "You are Matilda. But why were dressed as a guy?"

Matilda cleared her throat, "Well, it is a long story, but right now, I think you can leave, I actually don't room for another three people sorry."

Blister eyed Yusei then Matilda, "Are you two lovers and don't want us hearing you bumping in the night?"

Matilda groaned and face-palmed, "No." Yusei stayed silent.

"Well, I should get going anyway, later." Blister than walked out the door of the apartment Yanagi and Tanner followed. But just before they all left –

"Okay, now tell me." Matilda's had a stern glare, "Did you go through that room?"

"Yes."

Matilda sighed, "Oh man! Now more people know about me! Everyone thinks I'm dead or at the facility!" with that they ran out of the apartment shutting the door behind them.

Yusei had walked over to the room that Matilda scolded the men for going too; he then opened the door and saw that there were shelves after shelves with trophies, certificates and photos. He then picked up a photo from in the room that had Matilda and Jenna holding hands and standing close together, smiling. Another one was of Miki-Binda picked up by Matilda and sitting on Matilda's shoulders holding a trophy above Matilda's head again, smiling and Kiki-Linda grinning hugging the girl's side.

Matilda had noticed that Yusei had walked over to the room and was looking around in it, "Didn't I tell you not to look through that?"

"There are many photos of you and Jenna, but a lot more of Kiki-Linda and Miki-Binda, what happened to them?" Yusei asked looking at another photo that had the twins pouting while Matilda was hugging them, laughing.

"They...well they're in hospital...or they were I am not sure anymore..." Yusei nodded, "Jenna, well, before she left she hurt them." Matilda croaked wiping away a few stray tears. "But I know they are fighters! They'll get through it...someday..."

"How long has it been since you have visited them?" Yusei asked as he turned but then felt a finger sliding down on his face.

"Sorry, I'm just disabling the beauty mark so doesn't send transmission on your location." Matilda stated focusing on the yellow mark on the boy's face. Yusei was silent, "Anyway, it's been four years – it was when I was fourteen and she was fifteen that was the last time I saw Jenna – since I've seen them, they're probably dead if they got out and scurried on their own." Matilda replied as she removed her finger from his face.

"Four years," Yusei then patted the girl on her shoulder, "You are going to have to face up to your fears and visit the hospital to check on them."

Matilda grabbed the photos off Yusei and put them back into the room and shut the door, then walked away from the room with a rather saddened look, "I'm just really scared of going there to see in case they have already passed."

Yusei walked up to the girl and patted her back, "Well, I've got two days before the Fortune Cup, so how about we visit your cousins in the morning?"

"We?"

"Yeah, I'll be there as moral support."

Matilda smiled, "Thanks Yusei," she then blinked in realization, "Oh, I forgot!" Yusei watched as she scurried into the kitchen, "What do ya want to eat?"

"I don't care, it'll be better than some things I have eaten."

Matilda laughed, "I understand the pain!"

Yusei then sat on large three man sofa, "So, am I staying the night?"

"If you want that is, but I don't have a spare room, you can have my bed or the sofa." Matilda stated as she did a few things for the food she was cooking.

"I'll go with the sofa, because this is your place after all."

"Well you looked like you haven't had a decent amount of sleep in a while." Matilda told him. Yusei was silent, "So you can take my bed, I'll sleep on the sofa."

"What's the point on asking if you're going to tell where anyway." Yusei stated.

Matilda shrugged, "I dunno, I never thought of that," she then laughed as she went to her refrigerator grabbing some bottles of drinks, "What you want to drink?"

"Water would be fine thanks."

Matilda furrowed her eyes, "What are you? A healthy eater slash drinker?"

"No, I just like to have water thanks."

Matilda smiled, "Okay," she then poured a glass of water for Yusei and some sake for her, she then walked over and gave Yusei his water and sat on the couch opposite of him while waiting for the food to cook, "so, why are you going into the fortune cup?"

"Goodwin blackmailed me," he stated taking a sip of his water, "my friends are in danger if I don't do something about it, so I will have to enter."

Matilda pursed her lips and looked away, "That Goodwin always seems to get a way to get what he wants."

"Seems that way,"

Matilda took a sip of her sake and smiled, "Well, I will be rooting for you all the way, so good luck."

"What about you? Are you going to enter?" Yusei questioned.

"No, I have no need; Goodwin is only trying to get all the signers together."

"Oh,"

"And no I am not a signer."

Yusei smiled, "I already knew that."

"Well if you didn't! Now you do!" Matilda grinned as she got back to her feet and walked back to the kitchen to tend to the food, "So, you do know that if you beat Jack, you'll be the new champion and people will not believe that you did it."

"Saying that I cheated?"

"Yes,"

"I already knew that too, I guess."

Matilda laughed as she dished up the food onto a plate each and walked over setting them on the dining table, grabbing her glass of sake and placing it on the table, Yusei got up off the couch and walked to the dining table setting his glass of water down there and sat down, Matilda sat down as well, she waited for Yusei to start eating in case she made it wrong.

"Hmm, this isn't bad."

Matilda smiled, "Yay, this is the first time in years since I have had someone over, so it is really unusual for me to be cooking for another person."

They then ate in silence, not having any more questions to ask. But it was interrupted by a knock at the front door, Matilda blinked, she then wiped her mouth with a napkin and got out of her seat walking over to her front door, she opened it, "Hello?"

"Miss Sosuke, I presume?"

She blinked, "Yes, I am." She was then given an envelope with the fortune cup symbol on the front, she blinked again.

"You have been invited by request of Jenna Harper to be at the Fortune cup and duel in it."

Matilda widened her eyes, "W-W-Wait I can't!" she then handed the envelope back to the man.

"Oh, but we insist." He smirked pushing the envelope back into her hands, "What would happen if your dear friends get into more danger because of you?"

"They are already in danger because of me, so no trying to blackmailing me, and tell Jenna that she needs to get off her high horse." Matilda then slammed the door in the man's face. She opened envelope and saw a picture of the twins (Kiki-Linda and Miki-Binda) outside a large building smiling. "Oh, no..." she then walked back over to the dining table placing the envelope on the table. "I just found out the two are still alive."

Yusei looked at picture and the envelope cover, "Goodwin blackmailed you."

"No, Jenna did." Matilda said tonelessly, "Goodwin knows not to touch property of Jenna so Jenna sent the purple-haired freak to make me come to the Fortune cup."

"Wow, are you really that special?"

"More special than you are, and I'm serious about that."

Yusei blinked, "Care to explain?"

"NOPE!" Matilda grinned.

Yusei rolled his eyes, "Okay."

* * *

"Did you get her to go?" A girl asked viciously as her green eyes glaring at Goodwin.

"Yes, but we did things a little different than what you told us to do."

This girl wore a bicep-length-sleeved blue low-V-necked t-shirt with a yellow wrist-length-sleeved zip-up hoodie on top, a pair of black denim ankle-length jeans tucked in a pair of knee-high boots. "Goodwin, you better have gotten Matilda Sosuke to enter, if you didn't be assured at what I would do."

"Yes, Jenna."

She smirked tossing a few of strands of her shoulder-length orange hair, over her shoulder, "Good boy."

Goodwin then left the room leaving Jack and Jenna in the room by themselves, "You seem to have Goodwin on a leash." Jack had stated.

"Yes, it's great too, he knows he can't touch me without releasing the Crimson dragon, but then he still wouldn't be able too." She looked over her shoulder at the blonde boy, "So, you're Jack Atlas am I correct?"

"Yes, I am." Jack replied crossing his legs, "So who are you?"

"I am Jenna Harper,"

"Jenna Harper..." Jack smirked, "Aren't you that famous tag-team duellist?"

Jenna glared at him, "Yes, I **was**, that was until I left my tag-team partner in the dust, hurting her two friends in the meantime." She then smirked, "She's a worthless whimpering dog, always putting others before her own, never taking anything seriously."

"She sounds a lot like Yusei Fudo."

"Yusei? Wasn't he in the satellite but was let free after duelling Armstrong?" Jenna asked walking over to the blonde boy and sitting on the couch next to him. Jack looked at the girl emotionlessly, "Okay, you didn't know..." she avoids his look then leaned back, "Oh well, I think Yusei is a lot better than you're giving him credit for."

"He puts safety of others before duelling, now why would I give him credit for that?"

Jenna smirked, "Oh?" now she was intrigued, "How about we get to know each other, Jack?"

Jack looked at her emotionlessly, "What makes you say I want to know you?"

"Oh believe me, you would want to know what I'm capable of Jack."

"Who was your tag-team partner anyway?"

"Matilda Sosuke."

* * *

"WHY DID YOU LOCK US UP?"

"YOU CAN'T DO THAT!"

"Oh but dears, you're made on a bet, if your friend duels at the fortune cup she can be reunited with you."

A girl with chin-length brown hair, glared at the mauve-coloured haired man with her green eyes. "What is that s'pose to mean?"

A boy with chin-length red hair furrowed his eyebrows and his blue eyes looked at the man in with confusion. "Are you working with Jenna?"

He cackled, "Oh, what you don't know kids won't hurt you!"

The girl growled, she wore a red v-necked tank-top under a white bicep-length-sleeved jacket, forearm blue biker gloves, black calve-length shorts and a pair of black joggers, "What we want to know is probably will hurt us if we didn't know anyway, so just tell us."

The boy turned his head away in thought, he wore a black round-necked forearm-length-sleeved t-shirt under a navy-blue no-sleeved vest, elbow-length white biker gloves, knee-length khaki shorts and a pair of ankle-high black converse, "That is true, for all we know, you could work with Jack Atlas and Jenna Harper together just trying to use us as bait for some reason." He stated.

Goodwin then came walking over to their cell and looked down at them through the window, "Ah, good to see you Miki-Binda and Kiki-Linda."

Miki-Binda narrowed his eyes at Goodwin, "What do you want with us?" he demanded.

"Miss Harper, told us we should get your friend to enter the Fortune Cup, and we all know she's now a lost cause not duelling anymore since that one loss."

Kiki-Linda got to her feet and growled, "What are you planning on doing Goodwin?" she demanded.

"Your dear friend Matilda, your fate is left in her hands, if she enters the tournament you are set free. But if she doesn't, we'll keep you here."

Kiki-Linda and Miki-Binda widened their eyes, "No...Matilda..."

"Yes, it is Matilda's decision." He smirked as he turned to make his leave, "You have been told what you wanted to know, now shut up." With that he and the mauve-haired man walked away.

"Miki...Matilda, won't duel! I know she won't!" Kiki-Linda cried.

Miki-Binda sighed and closed his eyes, "Let's just hope for the best then, hopefully she comes."

Kiki-Linda smiled forcefully, "Yes, let's just pray she does."

_Matilda..._

* * *

Introduction! YAY!

Sorry I apologise if it isn't as good as my other stories but shrugs don't really care!

Review so I know if I should continue or delete!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1 – Fortune Cup

Matilda was seated on of the chairs in waiting room, where she would be waiting for her duel, but right now they were introducing everyone's names, when she heard Yusei's she turned and looked at the screen behind her, hearing people shout bad things about the boy, but then her name came up, but no one stood where they should, Matilda shifted in her seat, "There is no way I'm going out there."

The announcer was saying that she should be here and where is she, when they did the close up on Leo as Luna and Yusei, she noticed then talking with worried expressions on their faces. She then saw the announcer and there was some person whispering in his ear. Then the announcer called out in the microphone, "Sorry folks, seems like Matilda Sosuke won't be here."

"Yeah, I won't be here." Matilda smiled faintly, "But now my friends are going to get hurt because of me..."

"I see that you are actually here,"

Matilda widened her eyes and whipped around seeing Jenna standing there with a emotionless expression, "J-Jenna..."

"Still too chicken to go and duel?" she scoffed, "Weakling, you lose once and it's like it is the end of the world."

Matilda looked away, "Just leave me alone..."

"I wanted you here, so you can suppress your fears of what that day."

"No, I don't want to, not after that." Matilda shook her head.

Jenna stared down at the girl, "Why?"

"Because, if I lose, Miki and Kiki will get hurt."

Jenna widened her eyes, "Oh, I see, Goodwin went to that state..." she then narrowed her eyes, "I'll have a good old chat with the director, but you have to be on that stage NOW!"

Matilda nodded as she then got to her feet, put her hat on her head and started running out.

Jenna saw Matilda on the screen and watching her run to the stage, she rolled her eyes, "Finally, you'll be able to face your fears and once again we can duel the way we used too." She then walked off to where she is actually meant to be.

* * *

"We'll get the first duel under way!"

Everyone but the duellists that were duelling now went back to the waiting room where Matilda was just a few moments ago. Matilda put her hands behind her on the armrest of the chair and leaned back with her arms supporting her weight. Yusei glanced over to the girl, "So, you actually planning on duelling now?"

Matilda shrugged, "I don't know, it depends."

Yusei nodded, "I see."

"Anyway, when it is your go I'm cheering for ya," she smiled, "go have fun even if something is on the line."

Yusei softened his expression, "Now that's the Matilda that I wanted to see."

The 18-year-old black-haired girl rolled her eyes, then smiled faintly, "Still not sure on it though."

"Whatever happened back then, just forget it, move on and just let yourself have fun."

The announcer on the screen then showed that Leo as Luna lost and it was time for the next duel. Matilda watched the screen, rather an upset watching Leo pretend to be a child prodigy like his sister. "You're up now." Matilda glanced over her shoulder, "As you say, let yourself have fun."

Yusei smiled, "Okay," he then got up and got ready for his Turbo Duel.

* * *

"This is the Yusei Fudo you've told me about, eh, Jack?" Jenna questioned with a smirk, looking out the large skyscraper window watching Yusei duel. "He ain't bad, I must say."

Jack 'hmph'ed and crossed his legs, "I really would like it if you explain to me what you are and how you know about the signers."

"Oh, the contrary dear Jack." She smirked, "I know a bit, Goodwin knows more than I."

"About this Mask Weirdo is that the person you're wishing to get back at?" he questioned.

"Mystery Myth? Yeah, she is." Jenna smirked.

Jack widened his eyes, "He is a she?"

"Yeah, you'll find out in her duel, and I mean, you will definitely find out."

* * *

Matilda smiled, she's happy that Yusei won his duel, now that Akiza had also finished her duel, it was now Matilda's turn. The 18-year-old black-haired girl closed her eyes then reopened them, smirking, "Time to show that this girl in disguise can rule the duels." She then glanced at Yusei whom was now fixing a few things on his runner. Matilda then walked over to where her runner is placing her helmet on and pushing the button to bring the eye-shield down. She smirked getting on her runner and turning it on as the door thing opened for her to drive out through.

"This masked person we actually have details on!" the announcer cried, "they are a five time running champion at tag-team Turbo duelling, and hasn't lost the title yet, please welcome back our Mystery Myth back from their 4 year break!"

With that Matilda had rode out of the area and into the arena, she then quickly turned landing on the field where she should be driving her runner around. She then got to the starting line and glanced at her opponent and smirked. "So, you're my first victim of the day?"

Kyle raised an eyebrow, "Victim? You'd be more of my victim if you knew what was coming to you."

Matilda chuckled, "We'll see." She smirked.

"READY! SET! DUEL!"

They both then rode off at as much speed as they could at the start. (Note: the person Matilda is duelling against cards will be made up none will be any that I know from the game.)

"I'll begin!" Kyle called as he drew a card. "I'll start off by summoning Ocean Girl in attack mode (500/400)!" Matilda waited patiently for him to finish. "And I place 3 cards facedown."

Matilda sighed, "Ocean Girl, if it is summoned to the field with no other monsters on the field to keep her company, she is able to attack your opponent directly."

"Well at least you know how the system works!" Kyle smirked, "Now, Ocean Girl attack Mystery Myth directly!"

_**Matilda: 3500**_

_**Kyle: 4000**_

"Wow! And it seems that Mystery Myth is coming up in a very bad start!"

Matilda swerved around but then quickly regained control. "Nice start, I must say."

"Well, thank you."

"But, I ain't going easy!" She then drew a card, she glanced at it and smiled, "I summon Raging Flame Sprite in attack mode (100/200)!"

Kyle laughed, "You're playing that puny thing?"

"Well, it sure packs a punch sometimes." Matilda stated. "Raging Flame Sprite! Attack his life points directly!"

_**Matilda: 3500**_

_**Kyle: 3900**_

Kyle laughed again, "That wasn't much! You're weak!"

"Since my Raging Flame Sprite attacked you directly and successfully, it's attack points increase by 1000." Matilda stated.

"1100?" Kyle questioned, "Hmm, not bad."

"I place two cards face down and end my turn."

"My go." Kyle was now up to 2 speed counters while Matilda was only on 1. He then drew a card, "I activate the spell card, Mythical Ocean!"

Matilda gulped, "Eh-oh."

"I can give Ocean Girl a 2000 attack point boost (2500/400)." Kyle smirked turning his runner around to watched Matilda take a huge hit. "Say goodbye to half of your life points!"

_**Matilda: 1750**_

_**Kyle: 3900**_

Matilda swerved again losing her speed counter, and her jacket flew off making her be revealed in only the ankle-length black pants and a hot-pink round-necked tank-top with a purple vortex shape on the left breast. She then cringed, "Damn, if I don't pick it from here, I'm going to lose."

Kyle's eyes widened, "You're Matilda Sosuke."

Matilda growled, "Does it matter?"

Kyle then smirked, "I'm beating the crap outta a famous duellist now this will bring my reputation up."

"You do know that I am just toying with you?"

"I end my turn."

Matilda drew a card, and her speed counter she just lost came back, "Okay, I play pot of greed which lets me draw two more cards!" she smirked, "I summon my Silent Magician Lv 4 (1000/1000) to my field in attack mode!"

"Oh?"

"I activate Mystical Space Typhoon from my hand and destroy Mythical Ocean!"

Ocean Girl (500/400)

"Silent Magician Lv 4 attack Ocean Girl!"

_**Matilda: 1750**_

_**Kyle: 3400**_

"Now! Raging Flame Sprite attack Kyle directly!"

_**Matilda: 1750**_

_**Kyle: 2300**_

Kyle lost all his speed counters and was in time with Matilda, "Never knew..."

"I end my turn."

"I draw!" Kyle then drew a card. "I activate Card of Sanctity which lets me draw until I have six cards in my hand, which I draw four."

"Bad luck I say." She drew a card.

"Just go."

"I send Silent Magician Lv 4 to the graveyard with its 5 spell counters! And I special summon Silent Magician Lv 8 (3500/1000) from my deck!"

Kyle widened his eyes, "Silent Magician...Lv 8..."

"I also activate the spell card Dian Keto The Cure Master to increase my life points by 1000!"

_**Matilda: 2750**_

_**Kyle: 2300**_

"I end my turn."

"Why didn't you attack?"

"Simple really, I can't." Matilda stated.

Kyle blinked then noticed he had activated the spell Swords of Revealing light, "I didn't know I played that!"

"Wow, absent minded much?" Matilda laughed.

"Yeah, sorta." Kyle stated. He then drew a card. "By removing Ocean Girl from my graveyard from play, I can summon, Magic Mermaid Of the Ocean 3900/1800)!"

Matilda smirked, "Nice."

"But I end my turn by placing another facedown."

"Okay, I draw!" she looked at her card and smiled, "By sacrificing Raging Flame Sprite I can summon White-White Horned Dragon (2200/1400)!"

"I activate Trap Hole!"

Matildas smirked, "Aw, bye, bye White-Horned Dragon." She sighed, "I end my turn."

"The swords go now." Kyle stated but then smirked as he drew a card. "Okay, Magic Mermaid Of The Ocean attack Silent Magician Lv 8!"

"I activate my trap!" Matilda called, "Spell binding circle!"

Kyle's eyes widened. "Damn it!"

Magic Mermaid of the Ocean (3200/1100)

"My turn!" she then drew a card. "Okay, by removing Silent Magician Lv 4 and White-Horned Dragon from my graveyard from play! I can summon my ultimate creature!" Yusei blinked watching the screen of Matilda's duel, but his arm then started glowing and he gripped it. "Now come up Chaos Emperor Dragon – Envoy of The End (3000/2500)!"

"That's your ultimate creature, its weaker than you Magician!"

"Oh no, it isn't the attack points that count, it's the special ability, now see I pay 1000 life points I can send both our hands to the graveyard and I can inflict 300 points of damage from how many cards we both had to your life points."

_**Matilda: 1750**_

_**Kyle: 2300**_

"HEY THAT ISN'T FAIR!"

"On the contrary, it actually is fair." Matilda sent her 2 cards to the grave, "Now I can see you have 6 cards still so that is 8 altogether."

Kyle sent his whole hand into the graveyard and widened his eyes, "Wait, that means-!"

"SAY GOODBYE TO ALL OF YOUR LIFEPOINTS!"

_**Matilda: 1750**_

_**Kyle: 0**_

"WHAT A FABULOUS WAY TO COME BACK TO THE GAME!" the announcer called, "THE WINNER IS MYSTERY MYTH! I mean MATILDA SOSUKE!"

Kyle lost control of his runner and it toppled over, Matilda widened her eyes and skidded to a stop, she quickly hopped off and ran over to Kyle, "Hey, are you okay?" she then pushed the bike off of the man and helped him back to his feet, "Duel Runners are dangerous aren't they?"

Kyle smiled, "Welcome back."

"Good to be back, I'm glad you were my opponent Kyle Mizuki."

Kyle grinned, then playfully punched Matilda's in the shoulder, "I hope you can beat the crap outta Jenna for me."

The 18-year-old girl smiled back nodding, "If you team up with me when I win, you've got a deal." Kyle shook hands with Matilda and wheeled his Duel runner out of the arena.

* * *

"So she's still got it, fascinating." Jenna stated with a smirk.

"What dragon was that she played?" Jack questioned gripping his arm from when Matilda summoned her dragon.

"That is her prize possession, Chaos Emperor Dragon – Envoy Of The End."

"How's she get a card that rare?"

"It was a gift."

"From who?"

"Me."

Jack blinked walking over to the girl, "Then why when she summoned it my mark started glowing?"

"Because, Matilda is like Akiza, she has powers beyond what she can control."

"How do you know this?"

"Because, I was her best friend until we duelled and the attacks became real, but she lost thank the lord I didn't lose or I'd be dead. But her other friends were hospitalised because her power was too great."

"Yeah, right, and I'm meant to be following someone like her or you."

"Actually, I'm like her, just a little weaker, and yes we work with the signers." Jenna turned from the window to looked at Jack with a serious expression, "I have to duel Matilda again, and get this straight."

"Why not just talk to her?"

"Because I lied to her."

Jack nodded, "I guess we have to wait and see if she makes it."

"She better." Jenna growled.

* * *

"Well done Matilda," Yusei stated, "you are quite good."

Matilda smiled pulling her helmet off and hanging it on the handle bars, "Why thank you, I appreciate the compliment."

Yusei stared at his arm then back at the girl, "Okay, you need to tell me."

Matilda turned and looked at the boy with a curious expression, "Tell you what?"

"Why would my arm be glowing as you summoned Chaos Emperor Dragon –Envoy of the End?" Yusei asked with a serious tone.

"Oh, that." Matilda laughed, "Don't worry, my dragon helps me find the signers so I can help and work with them." She then looked up in thought, "As far as I know."

Yusei grabbed onto the girl's shoulders and stared into her eyes, "Are you telling the truth?"

"I don't lie unless I really don't know." Matilda narrowed her eyes at the boy's lacking of trust on her, "Just trust me and I will be a good ally." she then walked over and sat on the chair again with Yusei beside her.

"I have one more question."

Matilda's eyes were half closed as she looked over to boy, "Yeah?"

"What was with dressing up like a guy when we met and now you did it again?" he smirked, "what are you trying to prove? That you are male?"

Matilda giggled, "Well~ I did like dressing up like a boy when I was younger, I was the most tomboy like in a girl you'd ever meet, it was hilarious whenever I dressed up girly!"

Yusei rolled his eyes, "Should I start calling you, 'Matthew'?"

Matilda stood agape at the boy and slapped him on the arm playfully, "Bastard." She chuckled.

* * *

On Matilda's next duel, yes of course she won it, she had an advantage. No Duel Runner to control. Yusei also won his next duel and now having to face Akiza. While Matilda faced off another person she remembers from her previous duels earlier in her life. She had another duel without her Runner and won again. Now she can face Jenna, again. Yusei won his duel against Akiza with her almost destroying the whole stadium in the meantime. Matilda smiled, it was now him and Jack and herself with Jenna.

"Hey, Matilda you okay?" Luna questioned sitting with the 18-year-old girl in the waiting room.

"Yeah, just nerves, after all, it has been four years since I've duelled against Jenna."

"You know Jenna Harper?"

Matilda nodded, Luna furrowed her eyebrows, Matilda grasped onto her neck where the throbbing pain was, and drew her dragon card and Luna's arm started glowing again, "Luna, you are signer? I didn't know."

Luna blinked, "What about you? That dragon is making our marks glow."

Matildas shook her head, "I search for the signers, that is why."

The younger girl looked at Matilda, "So we call you a Searcher?"

Matilda laughed, "I guess you can."

* * *

"So, you ready?"

Matilda took a deep breath, "As I will ever be."

"READY!"

"This is for your own good Matilda." Jenna stated.

Matilda nodded, "I know."

"SET!"

"No matter what happens, will we be friends?" Jenna questioned.

Matilda smiled, "Yes, Jenna we will be still friends."

"DUEL!"


	3. Author note

I've decided that I will continue the fanfics but that's if I get at least 10 or more reviews on the story that you want me to continue. If not and you the story go read it on my dA :D domo arigato minna


End file.
